A Lady of Chaos
by myownhero412
Summary: Roy/oc. Roy has a nightmare about the love of his life and when he wakes up, she's there to help. One-shot test story. A lot better then it sounds. I'm bad at summaries. Rated M for a reason. A new version of my old story "Not to me."
1. Chapter 1

Anna Blood

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5' 4"

Age: 17

Family: Father; Jason Blood/Etrigon (don't know who this is? Look it up) Mother; Name UNKNOWN but was a Lady of Chaos Cousin: Klarion the Witch Boy

Place of Birth: Gotham

Mentor: her father/Batman

Powers: Mystic arts/ She is a Lady of Chaos

Story: She never knew mother.

Her father was killed when she was 12.

Her father knew Batman so he took her in and trained her.

Became friends with Wally, Kaldur, and Roy when she was 13.

She helps Batman with Robin.

Was captured, beat, and raped by the Joker when she was 14. Read the next chapter to know more.

This is my character. MINE! Please comment it would mean a lot! I want to write more with these two I just want to see what people think of this first so, COMMENT!

Thanks

-myownhero


	2. Chapter 2

I was running. Running down subway track. I had my bow in my hand with an arrow notched ready to shoot. I was following someone. I didn't know who though. A light started to get brighter and at the end of it was Vandal. Vandal Savage. And in his arms was Anna. Her hands were tied and her mouth was gagged so she couldn't say anything or cast a spell.

"Let her go!" I screamed drawing my bow.

"I wouldn't shot if I were you, boy. If you try to kill me it won't work, I can't die. And if you shoot, you'll kill her," he tightened her grip around her making her wince in pain and a tear fell from her eye. "You can stop this. All you have to do is put down that bow and give me what I want."

"Don't play tricks, Vandal. I don't know what you want. Just let her go!" a train whistled down the track behind Vandal and Anna.

"Yes you do my Mole. Just put down the bow and you can have her." he smiled and the lights from the train started to appear down the tunnel. Anna looked into my eyes and started shaking her head for me not to give in.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't let her die like this. Not in Vandal's clutches. The train got louder and the light got brighter. So, I threw down my bow and put my hands in the air.

"Now let. Her. Go."

The tracks shook under my feet then Vandal smiled, "Sorry... too late.."

He ripped out Anna's gag.

"ROY!" she screamed reaching her hands towards me as the train hit her.

I jolted awake, panting. Sitting up, I whipped the sweat off my face. My heart was beating rapidly. I clutched the part of my T-shirt that was over my heart trying to calm myself. _It was only a dream. She's alive and sleeping in her room. She's safe._

The scream was still in my ears. _"ROY!" _I tried to shake it out.

I'm not Roy.

I'm nothing. A cheap knock-off of the original Speedy.

I hurt everyone... Wally, Kaldur, Robin,... Anna.

Anna.

The one girl who has been by my side no matter what.

The one girl who didn't have to put a spell on me to make me love her.

I do love her. Everything about her.

Her blue eyes look straight through me. She's fearless, caring, beautiful, and passionate about everything she does. But she would never love some_thing _like me.

A clone.

I rolled around the bed, trying to fall back asleep. Grunting, almost on the verge of screaming, I threw off the sheets. Sweat poured off my face and onto the pillow. I tried to close my eyes, but the only thing I saw was Anna and the train lights.

It felt like a life time had passed while I was tossing and turning.

I was startled when the bed caved in a little to one side and a soft cool hand was put on my forearm. I sat up and grabbed the wrist squeezing it tight and the person gasped. It was Anna. Fear was in her eyes as she tried to push my hand away. I let her wrist go, "I'm sorry... I didn't know it was you... Are you ok?... Did I hurt you?!"

She motioned for me to stop, "I'm fine. I heard you from my room and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Her eyes darted around my face until they met mine.

"It was just a dream." I said looking away.

She cupped my cheek and make me look at her, "What's wrong, Roy? And don't lie to..."

"I'm not Roy," I pushed her hand away, "I'm a clone made to be like him."

I stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Her hand grabbed mine, making me stop. I turned and looked at her. She was worried.

"You're not a clone," she let go of my hand and turned around. "Not to me."

She took a few steps away from me and started to speak again "I did the math," she hugged her arms. "I never knew Speedy. I've only known you."

"You've never really known me, Anna. Everything I've told you isn't me. It's the original Speedy. My life's a lie. I'm living it for him." she turned around. Tears were lining her eyes.

"No...you are him!"

"Anna..." I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked down at the ground and a tear rolled off her face. I took her cheek with my other hand and tilted her head up at me.

"Anna..." I repeated staring at her and wiped another tear away with my thumb.

"You're not just a clone, Roy. You're a hero and a good man. And that's why... why..." she pulled away from my grip and burst out the door.

"Anna! Wait!" I ran after her, caught up, grabbed her waist and turned her around.

"Why what?"

She looked away from me and rage filled her face. I cupped her cheek.

"Why what?" I asked almost at a whisper.

She looked at me and her rage turned into a panicked look, "I... I...I love you, Roy."

I was shocked. _No... She has to be lying... She wouldn't... _I let her go and stepped back.

"I don't care if you're a clone because I'm in love with you. I've always been," She looked down. "I know you don't think the same. I didn't expect you to..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her to me and I kissed her. She tried to pull away at first but she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my other hand on the lower part of her back and pulled her closer to me. Her soft lips pressed against mine and her fingers combed through my hair. After a few minutes, we both pulled away breathless.

My forehead rested on hers, "I love you too, Anna, everything about you."

I wanted her, more than anything. Emotionally and physically. I took her hand and led her back into the room. As we walked through the door, her whole body began to shake.

I could feel the shaking through her hand. I turned around. "I don't want to hurt you, Anna. If you don't want to, just say something."

Her eyes were full of fear and her breaths were small but loud.

"I-I'm just..." she trailed off. "scared."

_Shit..._

I had forgotten what happened to her three years ago. She was taken by the joker beaten and... raped by him. Batman, Robin, Kid Flash, Aquaman, The Flash, Kaldur, and I all found her on the brink of death. She had cuts and bruises and broken bones.

After we took her to the doctor that Batman patently knew, so the news didn't get a hold of the story that could make Gotham go into chaos. After awhile, a few of the main Justice League members came. Martian Manhunter was asked by Batman to read her mind to see what happened because she couldn't tell us herself. It hurt her too much. It took a few minutes until Martian Manhunter screamed and let go of her mind. He wouldn't tell us "sidekicks" but he showed the other telepathically. They were all frightened afterwards. We all asked if she would be alright and they just said she would never fully heal mentally or physically.

"No. I'm sorry. I'll hurt you and-" she cupped both of my cheeks making me stop.

"I want to... honest. I'm just a little scared is all," she smiled and placed her warm lips on mine but I pulled away.

"Anna, I'm gonna hurt you!"

"I know you want this, and I want it too. If something hurts or doesn't feel right, I'll say something. Ok?" she knew she had me under her thumb.

I looked at her and sighed, "Fine."

She smiled and kissed me again. It was almost hungry feeling. I backed her up the wall, not breaking the kiss, and placed one arm around her back and the on the bottom of her t-shirt feeling her smooth skin on her stomach and side. She let out a soft but ragged moan. She broke the kiss and her hands reached for my shirt and it swift motion, it was off. I moved from her mouth to her neck as her fingers explored my abs and chest. As they moved down my body and reached the hem of my shorts, she tugged on them trying to get help to get them off but I put my face beside her ear.

"Not yet," I said a little below a whisper. I grabbed her shirt and took it off. Her breasts were smaller but it didn't matter. My had found one of them and started to fondle the nipple making her suck in air and both of her arms snaked around my back. I pushed my hips closer to hers and her nails dug into my back. I god awful sound escaped my mouth. She smiled and moaned my name in my ear, only to only make it harder not to rush this and most likely hurt her.

I could feel the bulge in between my legs get harder and wanting more. My hands left her breasts and to her shorts pulling them down with her underwear. I threw them next to my shirt. She moaned as my fingers found he sex and toyed it with a finger. She was already wet, very wet. Her hands ripped off my shorts and boxers, the same as I did to her, and exposed my growing member.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and arched her back making her breast skim my chest.

I couldn't take it.

Both of my arms wrapped around her and pushed her slowly down on to my member. Her breaths became shaky and fast. I looked at her with concern. Her eyes were tightly closed shut. I took out the little of me that was in her and carried her over to my bed. She gasped when her back flopped down on the soft sheets. I stayed in between her legs but went face to face with her.

"Am I hurting you?" her eyes locked onto mine and she shock her head.

"No!" she jumped at how loud her voice. "Not at all. Please don't stop."

She kissed me and her hands, again, went behind my neck.

I took this moment to slowly ease my way into her. She moaned in my ear as it went farther into her. She brought my head down to her collar bone. Her hips thrusted up and made me go deeper.

"Are you ok?" I moaned into her ear. She only nodded her head.

I started to go in and out of her slowly but went faster as her breaths did. I could feel her walls start to close and she kept on moaning in my ear. But, she took by surprise and flipped me over. With my hands still on her back, I started to thrust harder and uncontrollably into her.

"Oh Roy!" her whole body laid on mine and began to shake. We were both climaxing but didn't want it to happen yet, but it was unavoidable.

She sucked in more air and tightened her sex.

"Let go," I whispered in her ear and lightly kissed her mouth.

She climaxed and I followed suit. She withered in my arms while resting her heavy head on my chest as I pulled myself out of her. The breaths tickled my skin. I kissed the top of her head. She relaxed and traced my scares on my chest.

"I love you, Roy," she didn't look up.

I flipped us over and kissed her tenderly, "I love you too. I love you, Anna." She turned to her side with a smile and rested her head on a pillow. I pulled myself behind her and put on arm under her pillow and the other pulled a thin sheet over us and then wrapped around her small form. She pulled herself into my chest. I felt her exhale deeply and drifted off to sleep. I picked my head up and kissed her temple. She only nestled closer to me and we both fell asleep, dreaming of how to explain to someone what happened if they came and woke us up.

This is my character. MINE! Please comment it would mean a lot! I want to write more with these two I just want to see what people think of this first so, COMMENT!

Thanks

-myownhero


End file.
